


Denial

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Could Be Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's inner thoughts as Justin steals his trick after winning the King of Babylon contest. Season 1.20. Just a little drabble to explore this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A drabble written years ago, but now importing here. I hope you like it. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Fucking little twat, stealing my trick.

 

Purposely.

 

I didn't admire him for his tenacity.

 

I for sure didn't care that every queer in the place was drooling over Sunshine.

 

Even Mikey and Emmett had been eating up his performance.

 

As did every fag in the place.

 

I didn't care about that.

 

All I cared about was him snagging my target.

 

This doesn't happen to me.

 

I am Brian Kinney.

 

I don't do emotions. I simply fuck.

 

I am not drawn to the backrooms because _he_ is there... fucking my trick.

 

My eyes lock on him fucking the trick.

 

When the trick turns around and kisses Justin, I do not feel this strange coldness inside.

 

I don't leave because it tears me up to watch him.

 

I am glad the guys can't see me now. They would know what I won't admit.

 

Brian Kinney was in denial, and yet knew he was well on the way to being truly fucked.

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
